Love Wanted
by ShadowPalace
Summary: In order to help Nico find a girlfriend, Percy continues to set Nico up with various women in hopes of finding his perfect match.
1. No Way in Hades

**A/N: With my overwhelming update list, I'm sure that the last thing that I need is another chapter story, but here I am. **

**Anyways, I've had this idea in my head for some time now and I'm really thrilled that I'm getting to write it. If it goes as planned, it should be a lot of fun. **

**Also, I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to my beta and friend WindowChild! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

First, there was silence.

Then I said, "No way."

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"Percy, just give it up, there is no way in Hades I'm allowing you to set me up." I said.

You'd think that after knowing me for twelve years already Percy would have an idea of what I will and won't do, but then again, he doesn't have his nickname 'Seaweed Brain' for nothing.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not setting you up, I'm merely introducing you to women," Percy insisted.

"Setting up, introducing? There's no difference," I explained. "Either way, you're forcing some girl and I into a very awkward situation. Plus, I can almost guarantee that she won't want to date me."

"Why do you say that?" Percy demanded. "You're attractive." I raised my eyebrow. "Well, not to me as I'm a dude with a girlfriend, but that girl over there has been checking you out the entire time we've been here."

He gestured to a girl who was sitting on the other side of the coffee house. When she noticed me look her, she instantly returned to reading her magazine.

"Fine," I said, leaning back in my chair. There was no way that Percy was going to win this battle, "But they only like me until they meet me. How do you think my future girlfriend is going to like it when I arrive twenty minutes late to our date because I had to deal with some dead souls on the way home from work?"

"Seriously, Nico, if this didn't hurt your pride so god damn much then maybe you'd find it a good idea," Percy said. He was clearly getting annoyed with me. But really, its his fault, he brought it upon himself. He really should have known that I would never give in; he desperately needs to learn that he shouldn't be so stubborn all the time.

"It does not _hurt _my pride," I insisted, refusing to look at his face, "It's just, I don't want to be set up by my cousin, okay? Think about it, Percy, if you weren't with Annabeth, would you want me to set you up?"

"Nico, you are _so _not making this easy for me," he said. When I finally glanced over at his face, his expression seemed to be a combination of anger and understanding.

"Why do you even care if I have a girlfriend or not? Huh?" I asked, frustrated with his determination for me to comply. I was getting tired of arguing.

Suddenly, before Percy could reply, his cell phone began to ring. "One sec," he said to me, glancing at the caller ID.

"Hey, Annabeth?" he said, "No, he hasn't," Of course, they were talking about me, "No, I haven't told him that yet. I was just about to get to that," Huh? Tell me what? "Okay, I'll call you when I'm finished, love you, bye." He snapped his phone shut, and turned his attention towards me.

"Okay, Nico, here's the deal," Percy said. His anger seemed to have changed into annoyance, "You know how Annabeth and I are getting married in a year?"

"No," I said, sarcastically, "After living with you guys for almost a year now I had no clue that you weren't getting married in a year!"

"Yeah, well, when we get married in a year," he said, letting out a large sigh "Annabeth wants you out of the apartment."

I began to protest, "What? But I-"

"I know that it's hard and that your job as a video game designer doesn't pay you very much," he said, finally beginning to return to his normal, relaxed self, "But I've waited long enough. And if you being in the apartment is going to prevent the wedding from happening, well, I'm sorry to tell you that you've got to find somewhere else to live."

It's true; he has been waiting a pathetically long time to marry Annabeth. They've been engaged since they were freshman in college, but first Annabeth wanted to wait till they graduated and didn't have to focus on school and grades. _Then_ she wanted to wait again until she was settled into her job and was making a name for herself. The fact that they decided on a date _at all_, still, to this day, amazes me.

"Fine, fine, I get that. But how would having a girlfriend help?"

"Well," Percy started, "We thought that maybe if you had a girlfriend, you'd want to move out of living with us and move in with her." I think I must have looked at him quizzically or something, because then he added, "Not to rush your future relationship, or anything."

A huge silence fell between us again, making everything suddenly feel very awkward. I suppose I can see where he's coming from. At least he's trying to help, instead of tossing me out on the street or something. It'll make Annabeth happy which in turn will make him happy, which I guess in the end of the day is good for me, too. And hey, if I can shack up with a girl in the process, that's fine by me.

"All right, I guess I'll do it." I agreed, "You can set me up with this girl, or whatever." I said, waving my arms casually.

"Seriously?" he said, a look of disbelief crawling onto his face, "She's really nice."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, taking a sip of my coffee, "What happens if she and I don't work out? Are you going to find me another girl?"

"Sure," he said, clearly exasperated, "I'll find you another girl."

And knowing just how much girls like me, he'll end up finding me a lot of other girls.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	2. Dating: The Demigod Way

**A/N: While I am going to continue to update all my stories, this story in particular is my special project so I'm plan to try and update this one a little more frequently than the others. If this goes the way I plan, this story should be **_**quite **_**fun. **

**VERY IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE EVEN IF YOU GENERALLY SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTES. THINGS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU READ: **

**Because of my general disliking of OCs in FanFiction, I thought I'd try something fun and amusing for this story. Instead of using OCs as Nico's dates, I'm using female characters from other fandoms. It'll be a fun challenge, and much more interesting than if I just created quirky OCs for Nico to date. If you do not know who the character is, that's totally fine. I'm really going to try hard to write the characters in a way that it's funnier if you know the character, but if you don't they work just as an OC and you've lost nothing in the plot of the story. **

**PLEASE keep in mind that this does not mean that I am separating them from their male lovers/whoever they belong with, I am merely using their characters and names as a substitution for an OC. **

**Still on this topic, lastly, I'll happily take suggestions and requests for characters you would like me to use as future dates. My only conditions are: (1) I have to know who the character is and know them well enough to use their characters and (2) I have to like the character. If you'd like to see a reference of what I know/like, there is a list of TV shows I like on my profile, and there is a list of **_**most**_** of the books that I have read on my Shelfari (there is a link to my Shelfari on my profile, but if you for some reason cannot find it or whatever, you can ask me and I will tell you the link). You can also suggest movie characters, with the same conditions as above. **

**Sorry for this epically long author's note. But, as you can see, it's quite important. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (because I did not do it last chapter) nor do I own the television show Glee.**

**

* * *

**

I still can't believe that Percy is making go through with this dating shit. Or that I _agreed _to this; I can't forgive myself for doing something so stupid.

I would've turned around and head back just to defy Percy, but then I'd end of standing up this girl, and that would be rude. Besides, after the time one of the Aphrodite kids ditched me at the 4th of July fireworks at camp during my ugly-teenager-going-through-puberty faze, I decided that I would never do anything of that sort to a girl. Being stood up is not fun, what so ever.

_Why _am I such a softie? I'm the Lord of the Dead's son, for Zeus' sake!

I knew this was a mistake the second the smug smirk on Percy's face appeared when I was leaving to go on this 'date'. Especially when his smirk clearly said: _While you are on an awkward blind date I get to have sex with my hot girlfriend_.

I was about to punch the self-satisfied grin off his face and wrestle him to the ground, but fighting an invulnerable demigod is similar to trying to outsmart a child of Athena - no matter how hard you try, you're going to fail and feel stupid about it.

At least if this whole date is a dud, I can hold it over Percy and make him do my laundry for a week, or something like that. It's actually quite easy to guilt trip the guy - that's how just about anybody can get him to do anything.

When I opened the door to the restaurant, I could feel the air conditioning pouring down on me; a typical thing to feel in public places on a hot July day like this.

I began to scan the bar for anyone who appeared like what I imagined the girl I talked to on the telephone two days ago would look like.

When Percy gave me the name and number of this girl, he had told me to give her a call. But, before I got the chance, she called _me_, explained that her friend had talked to her about us going out together and gave her my number, and pretty much asked _me_ out.

After the call was over, I asked Percy if it was normal for girls to call guys and ask them out. Percy just laughed and said, "When Annabeth and I first started going out, she always called me and set up dates, so it can't be that strange." I didn't bother telling him that he and Annabeth were the strangest couple ever, and that nothing they did together could be considered normal in the slightest. Then Percy added, "Besides, I've met her, she's not that strange."

I had taken two steps towards the bar before a girl with dark brown hair confronted me.

"Are you Nico di Angelo?" she asked, folding her arms over the neon colored cow attached to sweater. In addition to her animal sweater, the girl was wearing a pleated black skirt and knee-high socks.

"Uh, yes. Are you Ra-" I began, but she interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she said, grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously, "It's nice to meet you. Annabeth has told me a bit about you."

Annabeth was the one to come up with this girl? _Oh boy. _Any girl that Annabeth knows and is friends with must be a piece of work.

Once we were seated at our table in the far corner of the restaurant, I asked, "So, how do you know Annabeth?"

"Oh, she and were _great _friends back in college. We were in the same dorm room," she explained, speaking much quicker than the average American – or average human. She then began to tangent into how both Annabeth and her were very driven about their careers and therefore had a lot in common. This girl sure knows how to talk. A lot.

During this speech-of-sorts, I finally got to get a good look at her. She was hot, but in a constantly-in-your-face kind of way. I'm not sure if that's my type. Well, if I have a type, that is.

After she finished and we had ordered our dinner, she finally asked me a question, "Where'd you grow up?"

I always hate being asked questions by dates; it always forces me to lie. "Well, I kind of lived all over the place. I lived in Las Vegas for some time when I was young, and then after moving around for a few years, I lived in Long Island. And, yeah." That's about as close to the truth as I can get – I can't tell her that I spent 70 years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino nor can I tell her that I lived at camp for people who were the offspring of the gods. "What about you?"

As long as the conversation continues, I think I might _just_ survive this date.

The second I posed the question, her face lit up, "I grew up in Lima, Ohio. The second I graduated from high school, I moved to New York for a college education that was surrounded by the influences of musical theatre."

I just sat there nodding my head, she was still speaking at an impossibly fast pace.

I was only able to say, "Oh," before she was onto asking the next question, "Do you have any siblings?"

Ouch. After what happened to Bianca, that's always been a soft spot. I got over her death years ago, especially because as a son of Hades I'm able to talk to her occasionally, but talking about it brings back the memories. It always also reminds me of all the grudges I used to hold over people because of it. Stupid fatal flaw.

"I… did." I answered after a while, "But since I live with my cousin and everything, it's almost like we're brothers."

"Did?" Rachel asked, her expression worried.

"Yeah, my sister died in a, ugh, car accident over ten years ago."

"Oh, sorry," she said, for the first time tonight, lost for words.

"Do you?" I asked, "Have siblings, I mean?"

Instantly, she returned to her cheerful, chatty self, "No, I'm an only child. I have two gay dads," she began to butter a piece of bread, "I love them very much. They're my biggest supporters. When I was little, they gave me tap dance lessons, voice coaches, and more so I could be the very best. "

Food arrived a minute later, which was good. My ADHD had begun to kick in, and I was beginning to have trouble to keep my hands still.

"So, you're a Broadway actress, right?" I asked, a large piece of chicken in my mouth. When we ordered, she informed that she was vegan. It made me feel awful about ordering the meat lover's dish.

"Yeah!" she said, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork, "I just landed the lead role in a new revival. Sadly, though, they cast the male lead _all wrong_. He can't stay on pitch for longer than thirty seconds, and I always have to cover for him."

"Wow, that's cool about, uh, getting the part," I said, figuring that what she said was very important. I'm probably the farthest thing from a theater geek there is, and most likely the worst singer ever. Well, besides Percy. Hearing him _attempt _to sing _Good Girls Go Bad_ on a tabletop while ragingly drunk was enough to learn that there was someone worse than me.

She smiled a wide, slightly creepy smile, before beginning to speak again, "Nico, I think-"

That's right when I saw a bright flash out of the corner of my eye. Standing in its place was a none other than the Minotaur. Even though I was stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino at the time, I've still heard the story of how Percy defeated the Minotaur even before he knew how to hold a sword. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Minotaur. I suppose it finally has returned, just in time to ruin my somewhat decent date.

"Get low," I hissed to Rachel, while standing up and pulling out my Stygian Iron sword.

"What?" she asked, nervously, "Nico, what's – is there something wrong?"

I wasn't sure what the mist was showing her, but I knew it wasn't what I was seeing. I hoped it looked like a crazy man or a mugger, because I'm not quite in the mood to try to explain why I stabbed an innocent pregnant women or something.

Once she saw the blade, her eyes opened wide. I figured she saw a gun or something, that's what mortals normally see.

"Just, sit still," I said, "Or better, get under the table."

"Huh?" she asked, standing up beside me, "Are you-"

She didn't get to finish her question, because that's when the Minotaur took a swing at the two of us. We dived in opposite directions, so the Minotaur hit our table instead, shattering our water glasses and sending the salt and peppershakers flying.

While I took my first strike at the Minotaur, I saw Rachel finding refuge with a few other frightened restaurant patrons behind the bar.

The Minotaur growled in response to my strike, he grabs my shoulders and shoved me to the ground. During my _grand _slide towards the wall, I got drenched in various colored drinks and food that landed on the floor during the beast's initial attack.

When my body crashed into the wall, pain instantly rose. I'm definitely going to need some ambrosia when I get back home.

"Hey!" I screamed, standing up, feeling my sticky shirt attach to my body, "This was my _nice _shirt!" Well, actually, it's Percy's (Percy threatened to have Annabeth teach me _again_ about the difference between the Black plague and the Bubonic plague if I wore one of my black shirts to my date), but there's not much of a difference. Occasionally our clothes get mixed up in the wash, anyway.

I began to charge at the beast. When I got close enough, I tossed my sword like a javelin into the Minotaur's nose. The Minotaur doubled back in pain, crashed into the dessert cart, and exploded into millions of dust particles.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I walked across the restaurant to pick up my sword. I felt the eyes of everyone in the restaurant on me. This feeling always used to freak me out, but I've now saved enough people's lives that I'm used to the feeling. In a few minutes, everything will get back to normal and these spectators will have a great story to tell when they get home.

The first person out of the shelter formally known as the bar was Rachel, who was running towards me with open arms. She had a relieved smile on her face, and before I knew it she was hugging me.

"Y-you saved my life!" she said, "H-how'd you do that? How did you know he had a gun before he took it out?"

Before I could answer, her lips were attached to mine and we were making out. I have to admit, she was a _good _kisser.

Maybe this dating idea wasn't so terrible after all?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**If you're not a Glee fan, I'm really sorry. But fear not! I've just been obsessed Glee, and that's why I chose to do Rachel as the first girl. But the next girls will not be from Glee, I promise. And, as I said before, I'm happy to take (and am expecting?) suggestions for future characters to use. **

**Anyways, please, please review! I've been working hard to make this chapter as great as it can be, and as always I'm very curious to hear your opinions. **


End file.
